This disclosure relates generally to database management systems and, more particularly, relates to a method for managing a single database management system (DBMS) which interfaces with both a first application program that indicates a first data format and a second application program that indicates a second data format. Databases are used to store information for numerous types of applications. DBMSs are a typical mechanism for accessing data stored in a database. DBMSs often require tremendous resources to handle the heavy workloads placed on such systems. As such, it may be useful to increase the performance of database management systems.